Corazón de hielo
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Todoroki solía ser alguien serio, obstinado y apático, lo era. Hasta que Midoriya Izuku llegó a su vida y poso a poco fue cayendo hacía el, ¿qué hará Todoroki en esta situación? ¿Cómo se lo dirá?. Pésimo Summary, Todoroki x Deku. Todo muy Fluff y romántico. Two-shot chapter. ¡Dame una oprtunidad!


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, en un two-shot de BNHA, con TodoDeku, por supuesto, hay tanto KatsuDeku que ya hacía falta (? También me gusta esa pareja, pero esta un poco más… (Debilidad por Todoroki por favor)**

 **Esta es la primera parte, tengo la idea de que sean 2, pero quizás lo alargo un poco más.**

 **Dedicado a Nelly .w. que aunque no tenga cuenta de Fanfiction se lo dedico, eres un amor. Gracias por todo lindura!. ¡Nada más que agregar!**

 _Capítulo 1:_

Él solía ser alguien frío, como el hielo, y no sólo haciendo referencia a su quirk, su forma de ser era gélida

O por lo menos, así era.

La academia de héroes era la escuela más prestigiada de todo Japón ¡quizás del mundo! Y aquí, gracias a su increíble quirk, Todoroki Shouto había logrado entrar.

Pero desde el principio, alguien le llamó la atención

Midoriya Izuku, "Deku". ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que apenas puede controlar su quirk logre hacer cosas como esas?

Era un idiota

Un idiota con suerte

Pero fácil de superar.

O por lo menos, eso creía. Pues mientras más conocía a ese tal Midoriya, más le agradaba.

¡Era tan raro! Tierno y tranquilo, algo tan ajeno al increíble y destructivo quirk que tenía.

Después de conocerle un poco más cuando terminó el torneo de la escuela, Midoriya y él se hicieron buenos amigos, a pesar de todo.

Poco a poco, Shouto se deshizo de la idea de que era un idiota, para tomarlo como un amigo.

—Ah, Todoroki...— Deku habló atrás de él, con la cartuchera de lápices entre sus manos —Se te ha caído esto de la mochila, toma— El menor extendió su mano dándole la cartuchera, sonriendo tiernamente, como siempre.

—Gracias— Dijo, tomando la cartuchera y rozando los dedos de ambos, casi imperceptible, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?...

Midoriya sonrió alegre y siguió su camino.

Lo que él no sabía era que Todoroki había dejado la mochila abierta a propósito, sólo para eso.

Todoroki era alguien gélido, pero Midoriya parecía estar ahí para encender su corazón.

No sólo de amor, si no de celos.

No le extrañaba que Deku fuera alguien popular, era muy sociable y no se metía en líos, por lo que tenía muchos amigos, incluso Deku respetaba y apreciaba a Kacchan, cuando Todoroki apenas y lo soportaba la mayoría de las veces.

Shouto estaba sentado en el jardín de la escuela, repasando sus apuntes de clase, estaba todo realmente tranquilo.

—¡TÚ DEKU HIJO DE GRAN PERRA!— Se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de una explosión.

—¡Aah, lo lamento, Kacchan!— Gritó Midoriya. ¿Qué pasaría esta vez?.

Todoroki levantó la mirada cuando Deku se acercó corriendo hacia él, parecía estar cansado y respiraba con dificultad.

—¡T-Todoroki, sa-sálvame!.

¿Había escuchado bien, Midoriya le pedía ayuda? Por un momento se preguntó si era un sueño, no lo era.

Rápidamente se levantó de la banca, intentando fingir indiferencia ante la petición.

—Ponte atrás de mi— Ordenó el chico con heterocromia, Deku asintió y se colocó detrás de él, aferrándose al saco de su uniforme con fuerza, ante esta acción Todoroki de sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡DEKUUUUUU!— Gritó de nuevo Bakugou, encontrándose con ellos fácilmente —¿¡EH!? ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES TU TODOROKI, CUBRIENDO AL PEQUEÑO DE MIERDA!?—

A pesar de todo lo que gritaba Bakugou, no atacaba.

"Perro que ladra, no muerde" pensó Todoroki sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Puedes calmarte un poco Kacchan? No quiero que nos metamos en problemas.

—¡Entonces no te metas donde no te hablan!— Gritó Bakugou, Shouto suspiró tranquilo, mientras Midoriya se aferraba a él con mas fuerza.

—Si quiero puedo dejarte congelado todo el día hasta el amanecer, y sabes que no te podrías descongelar, así que, por favor, deja a Midoriya en paz—

Bakugou gruñó hirviendo en rabia, pero al final decidió dejarlos en paz y darse la vuelta para salir de la escuela, no sin antes maldecirlos con toda palabrota que le viniera a la cabeza.

Después de que Bakugou se fue los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Todoroki disfrutaba del hecho de que Deku se viera tan débil y tierno detrás de él.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?— Preguntó el mayor divertido.

—I-iba apurado en la cafetería y sin querer lo empujé e hice que cayera todo su almuerzo...— Dijo el peliverde jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, estar con Todoroki le daba un pequeño tirón en el estómago, le ponía más nervioso de lo que realmente era, aún tenía la agradable sensación que sintió al abrazar al chico y el olor a su colonia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba divagando demasiado y que miraba atentamente a los ojos a Todoroki —¡A-ah, l-lamento todos los problemas!...Si quieres que haga algo por tantos inconvenientes, puedo ayudarte.

—Que adorable— Murmuró el mayor para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente para que Deku lo escuchara, aunque decidió no comentar nada; de todas formas, el intenso sonrojo le delataba. —Supongo...que si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi.

—¿En serio?— Habló Izuku animado —¡pídemelo, no te preocupes!~.

Todoroki miró con seriedad a Izuku, ¿en serio iba a pedirlo?. De igual manera, sintió sus mejillas arder y las manos sudar.

—¿Todoroki-kun?— Preguntó el peliverde inocentemente, para Todoroki, no había sonido más hermoso que el de su nombre en esos labios.

—Ah, bueno...— Shouto se quedó callado de nuevo, desconcertando al otro chico —...Salgamos juntos este fin de semana...

Lo dicho extrañó a Midoriya, ¿salir? No sonaba raro, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos.

O por lo menos, no sonaba extraño, hasta que Todoroki tomó la mano de Midoriya.

—En una cita.

 _Continuará_

 **Tachaaaaaan! En realidad, salió mucho más corto de lo que pensé, el segundo será más largo que esto.**

 **Si te ha gustado, por favor comenta y deja review, eso me anima mucho!**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
